Peach Allergy
by Kay104
Summary: A fulffy "What if" story.Why exactly did Sarah become frightened in the ballroom if Jareth was so powerful? If he was magical enough to rule the Labyrinth- why couldn't he keep one little girl under a spell for more than a couple hours? This is the story of what happens when Sarah wonders aloud and Jareth replies. JS of course.


**A/N- Yeah I know. I shouldn't be writing this... I should be writing Duty Bound or re-writing NKG...But I can't. I just had this idea, and I just HAD to write it down! I dunno if anyone else has used this, but I don't think they have... If you have, I'm sorry and I'd love to read yours, but I haven't seen it until now. So here it is- a ONE-SHOT no more I promise! **

Peach Allergy

Sitting in her room, Sarah flopped over on her bed for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been two years since the Labyrinth. Toby was starting to grow up to be quite the rambunctious three year old, but Sarah loved him. So far, she had lived a pretty average life Above. She started to try and interact with Karen- which was still a little on the rocky side every once and a while. She tried out for sports, and she tried to hang out with friends.

Even though she had lived a pretty happy life she couldn't help but wonder to this day about that strange dream she had had so long ago. Not about the whole thing- she knew it was just a dream. She had made up those characters and that oh so gorgeous Goblin King. There was only one question she had- Why the hell did he pick a peach?

The common sense part of her said it was just a dream- nothing more. It could have been any fruit, but it just _happened_ to be one she was allergic to. Simple. However, the adventurous and stubborn part of her wanted to rip her hair out with frustration. It was _her_ perfect dream. Perfect man, perfect plot, perfect friends. Why did that part mess up so bad?

Looking at her alarm clock, Sarah sighed. It was already two in the morning and she had to work in the library on Saturdays. So with one final huff of frustration, Sarah mused aloud for the first time, "Goblin King, why the hell did you use that damn peach?" Closing her eyes Sarah flopped backwards onto her pillow.

"My-my-my, how rude," a voice sounded from the across the room, "and here I thought you had a question for me."

Snapping up out of bed, Sarah scrambled to pull the light switch to her lamp beside her bed. Soon the room was flooded with light. "Hello Sarah." The man said with a smug grin. "I _bet_ you didn't plan on seeing me did you?"

Seeing the man of her wildest fantasy dream sitting- no _lounging_- on her vanaty stool, Sarah nearly passed out. However, she wasn't that graceful in this instance. No, instead she started uttering phrases such as: "G-g-g-g-goblin King" and "Wh-wh-a-what?"

However, instead of being annoyed, the man simply rose from his lounging position and moved to stand beside her bed. Then crouching down to eye level, he said, "I do believe you had a question for me, Sarah." He stated in a mock whisper.

Nodding slowly, Sarah asked, "You're real?!"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, Now now Sa-rah. That's not the question you asked me here to answer."

Clearing her throat hard, Sarah moved the covers back and started to stand, forcing the man into a standing position as well. Disregarding her state of dress (fuzzy flannel pajamas), Sarah shuffled her bare feet closer to the man- slightly surprised he let her get that close. Then slowly, as if in a trance, the 17 year old girl reached a hand up to touch his face. "You _are_ real," she stated, mystified.

Some unrecognizable emotion passed over the king's eyes as he gazed at the young woman. However, before Sarah could even start to identify it, the emotion was gone. Stepping back from her touch, the Goblin King turned and walked over to her window. Leaning up against the seal, he looked at her and crossed his arms. "The question, Sarah?"

Nodding quickly, the girl cleared her throat. She had been trying to clear her mind of her racing thoughts. If he was real, then what of that dance, the songs...and that end moment. Shaking her head slightly, she finally asked, "Why did you pick a damn peach?"

Grinning toothily, the King strode forward and suddenly tossed something at the teen. Giving a half shriek- thinking it might be a snake- the girl frowned when she saw it was only a peach and tossed it quickly to the bed. Calming his grin back into his indifferent mask, the man began juggling a few crystals. "Why do you ask?"

Furrowing her brows Sarah answered bluntly, "Because I was curious."

Almost as if that were some sort of test, the King nodded his head in approval with his signature smirk. Then, seemingly too busy staring at his crystals to make eye contact, he began to explain. "Peaches, like many fruits, have a specific meaning behind them. This fruit specifically," he said as he conjured said fruit, "means long-living, or in some cases, immortal." Slowly he took a bite. "Of course," he stated after seeing her grimace at the fruit, "that does not determine our immortality- but it's all good symbolism." Winking he strolled uncomfortably close the girl and held the peach inches from her mouth. "Would you like a bite?"

"A-Actually," Sarah said, as she backed away, "I can't."

Frowning, the king dropped his alluring demeanor for a moment, surprised by her answer, "What? Can't- what do you mean can't? It's a peach. Can't you eat?" He was slightly ruffled by her answer and expecting quite another, or at least something along the lines of "I couldn't." But the word "can't" just didn't fit.

Fire welled up behind Sarah's green/hazel eyes at his tone. "NO! I _can't_. That is unless you'd like me to go into shock! Or maybe you do want that!" Growing angry she picked up the previously disregarded fruit on her bed and- well... she bluffed. Moving the peach toward her mouth, she opened up, seemingly about to take a huge bite out of the fruit. However, before she could, the man had somehow accomplished summoning the fruit out of her hand and into his.

Looking at the fruit all over he looked confused. "What do you mean go into shock! It's a peach for crying out loud!"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah pushed him out of the way and strode to her vanity. Once there she picked up her purse and opened it. After a quick scan she picked out a card and handed it to him. Handing it the King, she plopped down on her bed heatedly and watched him read. Scanning the document, the man saw that it was a card stating her allergies in case of emergency. Looking down the line he saw that, along with certain tree pollens and cinnamon, Sarah was allergic to...Peaches. Then, after looking at the girl and back to the paper, he started to laugh.

"Hey!" Sarah stated with fury behind her eyes, "Don't you make fun of me too! It's not my fault!"

Immediately his humor ended and he glared at the girl. "Make fun of you?"

Blushing Sarah snatched the card, "I'm sure you're allergic to _something_ everyone is." She fiddled with the card and the room suddenly grew tense.

The Goblin King was very _very _ticked. He had granted her special powers! Why was she letting people make fun of her? And _who _were these people!? Before he could explode and let his anger out, he saw that Sarah was looking a bit...embarrassed. After a few seconds he made up his mind and clearly stated, "Iron."

Jerking her head up Sarah squinted her eyes. "...Iron?"

Nodding sharply he clarified, "I'm- as you would say- allergic."

The girl's eyebrows shot into her hair line, "Oh..." trying to lighten the mood, she smiled and stated, "Well I guess that explains why you're so...pale."

Catching on to her playfulness, the King stuck out his lip in a fake-pout. This caused Sarah to burst into a pearl of laughter. Smiling, the King tentatively sat down on the other side of her on the bed. Once he had her attention and she stopped laughing, he spoke, "While my...allergy- might explain my "paleness"... Your allergy also explains some things as well." Looking at her he waited for a question. This was a fragile moment he had shared with her. He had expected screaming and disbelief from this mortal he had fallen for. This new Sarah- although still a spitfire- was willing to listen and especially...accepting.

Cautiously, Sarah studied the man. He still looked exactly how she remembered him, except this time he seemed more...or less that is- terrifying. Therefore, she saw no reason in asking a question. "So... what exactly does it clear up..." then as a last minute thought she added, "your Majesty." She didn't want to seem disrespectful and he _was _a king.

Although amused that she thought to add a title while addressing him, it still unnerved him. He didn't _want _to be formal with her. "Well, firstly, you should call me Jareth."

Surprised, Sarah sounded the name out for herself, "Jareth...I think Hoggle told it to me once, but I didn't really remember that until now."

Nodding, Jareth continued, "And as for your question..." He took a pause for a cleansing breath, "I suppose you understand that I harbor...certain... feelings for you."

As she listened to the King, Sarah's mouth opened slightly in shock. This man had- or still _has _feelings for her!? "I- I didn't know you still had them," she commented cautiously.

Breathing audibly, Jareth nodded once. "And while I respect your thoughts on that, there is another matter at hand." _'Best to avoid that topic until last moment possible...' _he thought. Then as if he just didn't feel like being uncomfortable, Jareth moved more onto the bed, forcing Sarah to scoot over. Then he propped his head up against the head rest and summoned a crystal to occupy his hands and eyes.

"Comfortable?" Sarah asked in a sarcastically dry tone.

Smirking he replied, "Extremely. Now- I'm sure the answer to your original question needs- re-modified. I suppose I used the peach because- honestly- I didn't know you were allergic." It was true he hadn't, and oh how he wish he had. "This is why you had such an adverse reaction to that peach I gave you."

"Yeah, I'd say! I forgot everything! Even Toby..." She frowned and looked extremely guilty as she twisted her hands.

Looking slightly guilty himself, Jareth continued, "Actually... That was supposed to happen. The dream itself is what was altered." Looking over at her, he tried extremely hard not to look smug at her outraged expression. "Oh come-come, it was my job to keep you from progressing."

The fifteen year old Sarah would have screamed at the unfairness. But this Sarah could only sputter for a few seconds, and then sigh dejectedly. It was true and she knew it. It was her fault from the beginning. "So," she asked after a few more seconds, "what _was _ supposed to dream about?"

"The ball of course," he replied as if it were obvious. "However, you were not supposed to become afraid near the end. You were supposed to be... wooed by my song."

Sarah blushed tomato-red. "Oh...well... it was a lovely song..." However, before Jareth could say anything about that statement, a sudden epiphany befell Sarah. "Hey! Why did I even eat that stupid peach in the first place? I _know _I'm allergic to them."

Clearing his throat, Jareth paused his juggling and held the crystal in one hand. "Actually... it was enchanted with an 'irresistible' charm... A simple thing really, it took almost no magic at all."

"Oh," was all that Sarah could say. _'Well that explains... a lot.' _She thought to herself.

The air in the room was thick with tension and silence. That is until, Sarah broke it with a yawn. Glancing across Jareth, she saw that it was now around 4 o'clock in the morning. "Groaning, she flopped back down on her bed."

Seeing her distress, Jareth took this opportunity to move past the tension. "I suppose you have an early event later today?"

Nodding, Sarah answered, "I have to be up in two hours..."

"Well..." Jareth stated nonchalantly, "I could always," he flipped his hand towards the clock- sending the crystal into a collision with the device, "re-order things." After the orb hit, the clock read only ten o'clock P.M.

Sitting up quickly Sarah looked past Jareth to stare at her clock. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so so so much, Jareth!" Not thinking, Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck and hugged him tightly.

Stiffly, after his shock disappeared, Jareth wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her tightly to him. No one had ever hugged him so openly, and certainly no one had hugged him since his king hood had started... many years ago.

After a few second, Sarah laughed a little, "You can let me go now, Jareth."

His eyes had fallen shut, and he had just been enjoying the feel of her close to him, but after hearing her speak, he didn't want to let go. So, he let her back up just enough to look at her, then encased his arms tightly around her once more. Now they both looked at each other very closely. "I'd rather not, actually... Last time I 'let you go', you forgot about my world."

Frowning, Sarah slowly pulled out of his embrace, but quickly grabbed his hand, seeing his disappointment. "I won't forget you, Jareth. I promise that..." Looking down at their clasped hands, she moved the other to rest over them. "I- I don't know exactly what I feel for you... I don't know if I could love you because...well I don't know you!" Seeing his face fall a little more, she quickly added, "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to."

Hearing his, Jareth's face brightened considerably. "And you think 'getting to know me' would make you love me?"

He sounded so blunt it made Sarah laugh a little. "I don't know," she added honestly, "but I would love to see..."

Smiling like a fool, Jareth hopped from the bed quickly as he let go of her hand. "Then, my dear lady, I shall see you on the morrow!"

"Wait! Jareth I'm working tomorrow." She said before he vanished.

"Then the next day!" He was grinning absurdly as he tossed her a crystal. "That will let you communicate with me at any time. So get to bed! If you want to see me anytime this millennium I must sync my world with yours." Then he disappeared.

Surprised, and not sure what exactly he was talking about, Sarah could only speculate that his world was completely timeless after all... Shaking her head, she tried not to think about it. If she knew anything about the Labyrinth and it's ruler, she was in for quite the experience of "Getting to know the Goblin King."

The End

**A/N- Well, how did you like that! I just couldn't help myself :P By the way- Thanks to all of you who have reviewed already on my Duty Bound question about forgiveness, and thanks to Jay who gave me the reference about the 7 X70 thing. I knew it was biblical, I just couldn't remember where. My grandma always used to tell me that when I was younger and my little brother would get on my nerves more than usual, lol. For any of you who haven't read that fic but are curious, I asked a question on forgiveness. I asked what they thought of forgiveness and if they ever thought there was a thing as too much forgiveness. Any of you are free to answer, and I would love to get your opinion. I'll be position my personal views on it in my next Duty Bound chapter in more detail. Thank You all for reading!**


End file.
